Thorns
by HipsterL
Summary: Forcefully brining the past into the present has dire consequences to all involved. Sequel to Rose Garden. On Hiatus.
1. Changing Times

**My hand slipped.**

* * *

Hosting under a kotatsu table wasn't exactly something that Allen had expected, ever really. Importing song birds from France, bringing in an Austrian orchestra, or taking the whole club to Fiji, that would have been typical of any special occasion for him or any normal day of hosting.

He thought vaguely in the back of his mind that the other him would have found the sight of even the tame things that the Hosts do for their guests utterly ludicrous.

"I just love this cozy atmosphere," one of the customers practically cooed.

"Isn't it just wonderful! What do you think about it Allen?" her friend asked.

"It's nice. Actually, my friends back at England really like them."

"There has to be some kind of story behind that, don't leave us in the dark." The girls were all staring in attention.

Allen started. "It was something that Yuu had over at his house. Me, Lavi, and Lenalee came over one day during Winter and when Lavi found it he insisted that we sit under it. I think we actually ended up falling asleep. I mean, it was already pretty late then, and-" The ringing of his phone cut him off. He checked the caller ID. "Excuse me for a minute," he said before getting up to answer the call away from prying ears. The teen pressed the green call button, mildly annoyed.

"Lavi, I'm in the middle of club activities, what is it?"

"Orders from on high. There's a new procedure, and they want you here ASAP."

Allen sighed, he had a history exam tomorrow. "I guess I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Better make that tonight. This one's pretty urgent." Lavi could never manage to sound completely serious at the best of times, but he did have a certain tone that told you when something was coming, whether it was Yuu and his Katana, trouble back at the lab, _or an akuma._ He hung up afterwards not waiting for any sort of confirmation.

"Is anything amiss, Allen?" The boy in question nearly jumped at the sudden presence behind him. He really would have to be more careful. He collected himself.

"Maybe." He mentally shook himself. A real answer out of him mouth would be nice. "There are some issues back home, that I need to attend to." Kyoya nodded. He had figured as much. He also knew that the chances of him getting the entire truth on the issue was highly improbable.

"I'll send your customers to Haruhi. You two tend to attract a similar type after all." Allen nodded, not completely listening to what his senpai was saying. The white haired boy merely grabbed his things and left when he thought the twins and Tamaki-senpai weren't looking. He wasn't even surprised when Neah was already waiting out front with a car. His uncle had probably gotten the call far before he did.

Getting in the car Allen asked, "Do you have any idea what this new test is?"

"Nope, they just told me to get you now. Odd thing was that they told me to be there too." They usually wanted the Noah, former or not, as far away from the main building as possible. Every word that Allen tried to say after that died in his throat. Neah turned on the radio, not paying attention to what was playing. Choosing to look out of the window, just to do something besides worry, Allen couldn't help but think that the everything outside from the slowly dimming sky to the random passersby looked so peaceful.

Neah was worried that he would never be able to fulfill his promise.

* * *

Samples were taken. Physical stats were recorded. More samples. Checks. Double Checks. It took much longer than usual to get processed through. Perhaps they did find something huge. _No I know they found something important. It__'__s why Lavi can__'__t really smile. And why Lenalee looks so scared. _Allen was sent out once the last blank was filled. Neah, who had gone before him was waiting along with everyone else outside of the makeshift lab of the makeshift Black Order. The grey eyed teen sat next to Kanda who was completely tense and placed a bare hand over the older boy's clenched fist. He loosened up ever so slightly. Reever walked out of the door with a clip board looking like a doctor that was ready to tell his patient that the case was terminal. He cleared his throat before starting.

"As you know, we've had the theory that the Innocence that you all once used was deep within the empty vessels that you all have. Allen's arm, Kanda's sword, Lavi's hammer, and Lenalee's shoes," she was wearing those specific boots today too. She hated them. "Recent events however have made us rethink this theory, primarily the state of Lenalee's Innocence in the 'Other Place.' Her evolution to Crystal Type made us rethink how Innocence bonds with it's user at all. We had to consider that it wasn't as much bound to a body part or an object that a person could control as it was bound to the person themselves. The first place we looked was of course the blood.

"Alone, the samples didn't look any different, then usual, but when a sample of specifically Rhode Walker and Allen Walker got mixed together by accident. The effects were profound, and although there is no confirming it yet, we think it may have activated both the Innocence and the Dark Matter. We will need you all here for the next few days so we can find a safe way to attempt to activate the Innocence, since just performing blood transfusions willy nilly is a good way to land you guys in the hospital."

The claim wasn't anything new. Although they were rare as of late, Allen remembers when he used to be called in every other week and with every other week came a new idea and a new breakthrough. They hardly noticed when the calls to the lab slowed to almost a complete stop.

"Well, if that's it then I might as well just leave," Kanda said seemingly bored.

"Do you always have to be that way?" Allen asked with a bit of bite.

"As long as you're still a Moyashi, yes," The samurai returned with a smirk.

"That insult doesn't even make sense!"

* * *

Crashing into his bed after a day like the one that he had just experienced could be nothing but satisfying, so why did it only make him feel worse. Missing his classes for the day, wasn't too bad he supposed. He'd leave it at that. If there was one thing that Kanda would not do, it was angst. Leave that for the people who actually give a damn. Mugen hadn't been polished in a while, he thought as he examined the sword.

As he was gathering the needed supplies he attempted to drown out the noises of absurd levels of domesticity emanating from downstairs by Noise and his new girlfriend Maria something or other through sheer force of will.

* * *

_18 January XXXX_

_Synthesizing a genetic activator to Innocence without creating at best a biohazard and at worst give one of the subjects a raging infection is no small task. The idea of administering the dark matter particles as one would stem cells popped up, but the compatibility of the Noah and Exorcists is not very good. Chances of adverse effects are quite high. The idea is investigated anyway, but only half heartedly. Other proposals to come._

* * *

22_ January XXXX_

_The board has not so subtly brought up the very first idea of blood transfusions in order to activate the Innocence. The risks to the subject would be far too high, though, and side effects would be completely unpredictable. The search for a way to isolate the Dark Matter and mutate it to a rather harmless form, not unlike one would an antibiotic is the current method being employed._

* * *

_24 January XXXX_

_Much of the Board continues to insist that making the "Antibiotic" would waste far too much time and resources. Isolation of these dormant Dark Matter particles does seem possible. Even with that they may not hear my appeals. If an executive order comes, there is nothing I can do._

* * *

_27 January XXX_

**_How dare those self interested pigs. Putting human beings on the line like that. One day. ONE DAY. Working out all of the bad kinks of this method is going to take at least three. We're already bypassing so much protocol in doing this entire experiment in TEN._**_ Tomorrow one of them has to have the procedure done one way or another._

* * *

_28 January XXXX_

_Procedure is scheduled for today. Isolation of the Dark Matter was done successfully after much trial and error. The sample received from Tyki M. Walker (Blood Type O) is to be administered to subject Lenalee Lee first. The sample was never proven to be harmless to __**my sister**__ the subject but final tests must begin._

* * *

When Lenalee read the last messily scrawled journal entry (that she had initially opened out of worry for her friends), she didn't know how to respond. She decided that she wouldn't say anything. Perhaps she could protect them this time, she thought.

* * *

Allen's phone was buzzing off of it's proverbial hook by the time day two passed by, not to mention day ten. He had felt a bit bad for not being able to answer them all day, that day, due to this supposedly being the last day of the trials. He took another look at his phone.

_Suoh Tamaki 121 Messages_

He shut off his phone.

He looked back up at the guarded doors with a strange feeling in his stomach. Lenalee, the first to go in for the day, was in the lab at the moment, and had been in there for some time. Not much was said about what would happen today, but the tight lipped smile that she had held.

A commotion began behind the closed doors startling all of those waiting in the hallway to be called next. Muffled yells could be heard, but few words could be made out.

"What's going on in there?" Lavi asked letting the worry seep into his words. Link didn't answer at first. Lavi stood up, and Link stared him down like he would any other threat.

"My orders were to keep you out of this room. I don't know what's going on in there." With his last words the lot of them realized how silent it was suddenly. Kanda looked like he was thinking of how he could get away with taking down Link, and Allen was trying to see if he could remember anything about disarming a man. The tense atmosphere didn't last for very long though. A quiet click of the door alerted the group of a new presence. Reever looked more exhausted than he had ever been for any all nighter. His hands were practically twitching for a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"Well, it worked," his words didn't quite register.

"Wait, you mean." Lavi was for once in his life completely lost for words. He seemed torn between writing down what was sure to be history and rushing into the lab through the now unlocked doors.

"I mean what I said. Lenalee isn't a _former_ exorcist anymore. She's a crystal type too, just like how you all described, blood anklets and all."

Allen spoke up. "Then that was what all the panic was about. The anklets forming?" Reever suddenly became hesitant.

"I'm afraid not. She had a rather bad reaction to what we administered to her. She seized. It wasn't for very long but it sure freaked us out. She's still unconscious right now, but otherwise fine."

"Oh, so she's fine, just had a little seizure is all. Bullshit!" Kanda yelled. "And now I'm guessing you expect us all to come in quietly and do the same thing now." Reever didn't have an answer. All three boys pushed by the Australian man to see their friend.

Lenalee was lying down on the patient's chair, with undone soft restraints hanging limply from the side. Her face was surprisingly peaceful. Komui was staring down at her appearing to almost be in a trance. His expression was blank, but his eyes looked pained. His hands were settled at his sides. The three were blocked from getting any closer by the bustling scientists and most notably Link.

Reever had already weaved through to go up to Komui. He placed his hand on the Chinese man's shoulder and said something quietly to him. Whatever it was Komui seemed to agree as he nodded slowly. He picked up Lenalee, one arm under her knees and another around her back. He stopped for another moment still looking at her, before walking past the doors and into the hall. He came back a moment later.

"Lavi's up." Reever said. "The rest of you need to wait outside. Komui brought Lenalee across the hall to some patient's cots to get some rest. You can go see her if you would like, but try not to bother her."

"You gonna be alright, Lavi?" Allen asked. Lavi just grinned.

"'Course I am. What kind of boyfriend leaves his girlfriend to suffer alone? I'll be out in a jiffy."

"I already hate you for more reasons than I can count. Don't add lying to that list, baka-usagi," Kanda said with a glare. Both Allen and Lavi knew that meant the long haired teen was worried for him.

"Just check on her for me, kay."

* * *

Lenalee was still unconscious when Lavi walked into the resting area appearing a bit worse for wear, sporting a small bandage on each of his his wrists, but otherwise fine.

"Apparently being an equipment type makes a huge difference," he answered the unspoken question. "My hands kinda hurt, but otherwise, I'm fine. Kanda, you're up next." Kanda simply nodded before getting up.

"Wasn't he the one screaming about 'not going quietly' or something?" Lavi joke slightly.

"That's him for you. More bark then bite. Plus, he can probably sense that something's up more than anything."

"That's for sure. Why would they want the tests to be done so soon? What's the rush about?"

"Impatient higher ups, probably." Lenalee suddenly started stirring. Lavi and Allen scrambled up to get to her side.

"Lenalady, you alright?"

"Lenalee?"

She blinked a few times, before her vision seemed to get into focus. Allen just now noticed that her hair was starting to get longer. It reached her chin now.

"Allen, Lavi?" she stared for a moment before she became fully aware of what was around her. She got up into a half sitting position. She glanced down at her feet under the sheets as if unsure at what would greet her when she saw them. She realized that their worried gazes were on her and blushed a bit, embarrassed at being found in such a compromising position. "I'm alright."

"How are your feet?" Lavi asked subconsciously rubbing his own hands together.

"They're fine. Not as heavy as I thought they would be. Why was I asleep?" She was fully upright now and didn't look as if she just had a foreign substance injected into her that awakened a century old power.

"After the procedure, you had a seizure," Allen answered solemnly. "We were worried about you."

"Sorry to worry you all."

"That was why you seemed so tense this morning," Lavi started. "You knew didn't you. You knew what was going to happen, and that you would be first." He suddenly let out a chuckle and took her hand in his. "Don't you get a martyr complex too. No one should have to bear that kind of thing alone, kay."

Kanda came in with sickened expression. "If I had known that kinda fluffy shit would be in here I would have stayed in the lab." He massaged the crook of his elbows a bit in discomfort. He sighed heavily before continuing, "Blah, blah, blah, I'm fine, blah, blah, fucking arms, blah, blah, equipment types. There will that keep you from forcing me to play twenty questions with you guys." He plopped down heavily onto the cot to the left of Lenalee with relief on his features. "Moyashi, you're up." He pointed over to the door. "Don't die or whatever, but hey you're good at that at least."

Allen looked like he was going to start yelling but instead shook his head in defeat. He knew he should have never showed Kanda that webcomic. The older boy said he thought it was stupid, but Allen swore that his rants were getting more and more creative in a suspiciously Karkat-like way. "Why are we dating again, Bakanda?"

"Just go," Kanda says. Allen rolls his eyes and mutters a quiet "idiot" before leaving for his turn.

It's a short walk back to the lab, being only across the hall. Allen vaguely remembers how hard it was to walk even that length late last year. He also recalls how the doctors marveled at his fast recovery rate. He and his personal doctor had expected it however. Tamaki of course upheld it as some miracle, which was enough for the others, even though they did tease him for his over the top proclamation of said miracle.

Inside the lab it was much calmer then it was when Lenalee was passed out inside of it. Komui, Reever, and a few others were ready at the patient's chair, restraints already in hand. The chair was a dull green and looked hardly used at all. Allen sat in the chair and allowed them to fasten him down. One of the scientists that he couldn't recognize took off his left glove while Komui prepared something out of his view.

"Lenalee, woke up, you know," he said looking at Komui's tense back. "A little while ago. She's perfectly fine too. She even got up on her own." The scientist's actions paused for a moment, before he appeared to relax for the first time all day. He continued his work. Allen hardly even heard the "thank you."

Reever began explaining what would happen. "Just as with all of the others, you're going to be injected with a dormant form of dark matter at the source of your Innocence. For you that's the center of your left hand, right?" Allen nodded. Someone was already swabbing the aforementioned area. He inwardly cringed. "As a parasitic type, we aren't sure how your body will react, but I guess time will tell."

Komui turned around with the prepared syringe. A rather large one too. The British boy gulped a bit. Heart surgery had made him more than done with needles. He would bear through it, though. He took a deep breath as he forced his body to relax. A scientist grabbed his deformed arm, devoid of the glowing green cross. He prodded with his fingers for a moment to find the vein before the sharp sting of the needle came. The syringe withdrew.

Allen didn't feel any different. He looked up at the scientists above him only to see them waiting for something. What, he could only imagine, and he really didn't want to. He felt a sharp sting in his hand. Another one came immediately after. It felt the same way it did when he managed to shock himself a bit while plugging in a laptop charger when he was ten. Now, having a limb that normally experienced dull sensations go through an almost pain was rather, excuse the pun, shocking. It got stronger the higher it traveled up his arm. By the time it had reached his shoulder he had yelped loudly in pain a few times already. He swore he could feel it go as far to penetrate his heart, but by then he was out.

* * *

His eyes opened up, vision blurry. This must have bee how Lenalee felt. He felt groggy at first, and didn't even want to think about getting up. It wasn't the faces of his three oldest friends that made him become fully awake, even though they did help. It was a presence nagging at him from the back of his mind to get up, to not just lie around, to do something. He listened to it and was suddenly wide awake. He couldn't quite make out what that presence was, but he did know that it wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm alright, guys."

* * *

**WHOOP WHOOP finally got shit done. I hope that this sequel reaches for a higher standard than the prequel did, and I especially hope that you all will love it. I have a specific plan drawn out, and no set date for any updates, but I will try to write whenever I can for the sake of you all who have already been waiting for far too long (sorry).**

**Just leave a review (and a favorite, please). Tell me if you like the new direction this story is going in, or if you don't. **

**Also feel free to ask me anything that perhaps I didn't make clear, and I will attempt to clarify in the best way possible. **

**Peace out!**


	2. The Plot Has Yet to Thicken

**Wow I really don't update as often as I should or used to do I? Blame finals week and other stories that are still on the drawing board. **

**Warnings: A lot of violence all of a sudden. Beware.**

**Stories that you may be able to look forward to so far (If there is one in particular you like please just say so in a Review):**

**(Kuroko no Basuke) w/Fem!Kuroko Princess and Knight AU- a (sort of) coming of age story about heroes, war, friendship, and one princess who wants nothing more then to be able to fight. It features Gaelic and Icelandic culture and names and rainbow haired losers.**

**(Ouran High School Host Club) The Commoner's AU- What if the members of the Host club were not born into wealth. What if Renge and Haruhi (mostly Renge) decided to open up a Host Restaurant as a business endeavor and they hired several handsome and some even financially struggling college students. May or may not end up being an Asian American AU.**

**Supernatural DGM Xover- (I talked about this one earlier but revised the outline a lot since then) A story on how the Winchesters came across the worst kept secret in all of Europe: The Dark Order and somehow became Finders, and how they came to be particularly attached to the Order's resident teenage Exorcists.**

* * *

The location wasn't quite ideal. For one thing it was half the size of the original conference room, forcing all twenty (though now twenty-one) members of the board to sit in at a table more suited for twelve. They had to make due, however. Luckily, none in particular grumbled about the circumstances. Komui wouldn't even know what to do if some of them outright refused to sit down at the table.

"And how has their progress been?" This question came from an older Swiss woman just to the left of the scientist. She was one of the top arms dealers in Germany, Austria, and Switzerland. He leafed through the manilla folder that he had brought with him finding the formal lab report and handing it to her.

"The improvements so far have been minimal. Lenalee and Allen's stamina and strength are both increasing steadily, but slowly. It has only been about a week after all. Lavi and Yuu show no physical changes outside of the obvious, being in possession of actual Innocence. There have been no attempted invocations, but we were planning on getting those started in a months time."

"Change a month to two weeks."

"Of course," Komui said as he jotted down the new deadline. Just what he needed, less time.

"And what of the remaining exorcists?" This question came from a young Japanese man. He owned a large portion of a medicinal powerhouse in the east, the rest of which belonged to his father.

Komui was hesitant. No matter how he worded this, it wouldn't sound very good.

He said, "Some of the others will be ready in only a few days time to undergo the new and improved procedure. These ones include Noise Marie, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory, Froi Tiedoll, and Bookman. However the others are where the issues lie. We have no way of proving that attempting the procedure on Timothy would work since he lacks a Remnant, aside from a scar."

"And what exactly is a remnant?" Komui had almost forgotten that this man was their newest member.

"A Remnant is a vessel that is meant to carry Innocence, but doesn't. This can be a body part, or an object, or in some cases even the person's blood stream. Timothy's was originally a red jewel at the center of his forehead, one that is no longer there."

The man nodded, a signal for the scientist to carry on.

"As for the remaining Generals, they are a bit, how should I put this? Flighty. Cross Marian, we've been afraid to inform of anything. He never was very fond of these experiments and has quite the bad habit of disappearing. Klaud Nine is just as bad, really, and I'm guessing you know the situation with Winters Socalo."

"Yes, I do." Even with all of the power the Organization has, they would still be questioned for managing to get a death row inmate pardoned.

The man at the end of the table, a small business owner who lived in Paris, suddenly stood up. "Well, if that is all, then I would very much like to make my rather important meeting across town."

"Actually, sir," Komui spoke up. "If I may request something?" Suddenly the full attention of the entire room was on him. "I would like to allow the exorcists that have homes outside of the city to leave for the remainder of the month."

"No, absolutely ridiculous, they must be monitored closely in case anything happens," said the Japanese businessman.

A politician from the United States added, "I wholeheartedly agree, letting them go now if ever would be a mistake."

"Don't be so ridiculous. With improvements coming so slowly all we would be doing by ordering regular tests would be wasting time and money," was said by ever so shrewd Swiss Woman.

"Then what about a proper vote?" These words came from the mouth of a British businessman whose expertise lied in the stock market. He generally tended to take charge in these meetings. "All in favor of allowing the Exorcists to go home for the remainder of the month?"

Eight raised their hand.

"All apposed?"

Nine raised their hand.

"We will speak of this more tomorrow. Hopefully by then we will be able to get a seventy percent majority agreement."

* * *

"Take a deep breath…and Exhale." Komui took back the stethoscope. Allen's breathing seemed to be doing just fine, great in fact. "Now I'll need to have a closer look at that arm of yours." Allen moved his hand towards the older man without any hesitation.

The arm was smooth, and had a rather hard surface. It was now a deep charcoal black rather than a blood red. The color and texture ended right above his bicep where it blended seamlessly into skin only to appear again in a ring right above it that wrapped all the way around his arm. At the shoulder were similar two structures as well as symbols that almost looked like kunai that went just above those that wrapped all the way around his shoulder and over his collarbone. On the hand was a faintly glowing green cross. The fingers ended in wicked claws.

He took one last look at the scar on his chest. It was healing and even clearing at an incredibly rapid rate. At this rate, soon enough there won't even be a scar anymore.

"You're good to go, Allen." The boy began to collect his shirt. "Just remember to buy a thicker pair of gloves. You just may find your usual ones to be less effective then usual."

"I will, thank you." He bolted out before his shirt even cleared his shoulders.

The man slumped back into his seat. Today would be the second set of procedures. There wasn't much improvement to be made to the procedure itself outside of a bit of low level pain medication that they were able to confirm would not mess with the results. He really didn't want to have to do that all over again, but he would for at least another month or so. Maybe longer if the person sent to retrieve Cross came back any time soon.

"I got your paperwork, chief." It was Reever with yet another little piece of hell in his arms. Komui slumped further back into his chair. "And you probably want to take a look at the top piece. It seems that the board came up with a right answer to that request of yours." Komui sat up straight so quickly he almost fell out of his chair. He scrambled to grab the top sheet and scanned it quickly.

"_We are pleased to inform you__… __that your request was granted. The Exorcists are allowed to take temporary leave, but are required to return back in two weeks time. Until then they must regularly report back to you through email or phone. How often is left entirely to you.__" _He felt like leaping out of his seat so he did.

"Oh Reever, this is magnificent. I must go tell the others immediately. We haven't a moment to lose." He ran right out the door.

"But sir. Your…paperwork." Komui wasn't getting this done any time soon, was he?

* * *

Allen sure was lucky that there was no club meeting this morning or Kyōya would have his hide, no doubt about that. He struggled to get on the last pieces of his uniform. Why did ties have to be so complicated? It looked like a rumpled mess.

"Allen, we have to go. You're going to be late."

"I know, I know. Just give me a minute, I'll be down soon." He tugged on his new gloves before making his way down the stairs. He winced slightly when he noticed that the glove didn't do as much as it could hiding the fact that he had claws now. He didn't think he'd be able to explain away all that as a birth malady to the Hosts. He'd try and see if he could file them down again tonight.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

"I hope you really are. Grab whatever you can eat and get in the car." He grabbed a few things: A banana, or two. A few protein bars. Also, an entire tumbler full of apple juice (he really missed not being able to drink that in the morning because of his heart pills.) Just a few things, really. He got in the car after Neah, who sped off as soon as the car door was closed.

"You've taken care of everything you had to make up, right?"

"More or less," is what Neah would have heard had Allen not been to busy trying to eat both a banana and a protein bar at once.

"Sounds good enough to me. How's your weight? Were you able to check this morning?"

"Yeah, it's getting better. I'm up to 55 kg, now."

"You are eating those special bars still right?" Allen nodded. Neah still didn't look pleased. "It isn't natural for someone to gain two centimeters and then lose about four kilograms. I mean, you were already skinny before."

Allen didn't really say anything in response. He's been worried about having to tighten his belt suddenly. He wondered vaguely if he should tell the twins that his measurements have changed a bit.

They were pulling up to the school just as Allen finished his final protein bar. Tumbler in hand he got out of the car door and yelled a quick thank you before hurrying up the steps. The halls were mostly empty, just a few of the usual late arrivers, a group that he was not normally a part of. Accursed jet lag.

The one minute warning bell chimes and he realizes suddenly that he won't make it to the classroom in time, at least not at this pace. He starts jogging. The classroom is just at the end of the hall. He's almost there.

He opens up the door and sees that the teacher hasn't even started calling roll yet. He takes his seat with a sigh of relief. The bells rings.

Sitting down he realizes something very peculiar. His heart beat, while it may be a bit fast from the stress of the moment is actually quite steady. He doesn't even feel out of breath or in pain. He actually feels kind of refreshed. He fails to hold back a smile.

* * *

Kanda went back to the fundamentals. Simple stances and simple maneuvers for the sake of becoming familiar with this strange new sword. Mugen has always been a good katana. It was a gift from the Old Man, a sort of reminder of where he was born. Tiedoll was pretty damn surprised when Kanda told him only a few months later that he wanted to learn how to use it, and since then he has, and he has done so very well.

This was not the same Mugen. This Mugen was perfectly balanced. This Mugen was always cool to the touch even though it sent comforting heat up and down his arms. Whenever he had this Mugen in his hands he could hardly make a single error even when performing the most advanced moves. It was so perfect it was actually a little disorienting.

Nothing was more disorienting then being able to hear it sometimes, though. He'd be meditating only to suddenly hear this voice, entirely unidentifiable, but somehow trustworthy. He turned for another wide arc only to jerkily pull back. People should know better than to interrupt his katas.

"Sorry about that kid. Didn't mean to sneak up on you." It was Skinn Bolic, one of Allen's relatives. He had a small cut on his hand. Kanda just sat down at the nearest bench and sheathed Mugen. He'd been at it for about an hour and a half anyway. It was time for a short rest. He mumbled an apology before toweling himself off.

"What are you here for?" Kanda asked after a moment.

"I need to find Tiedoll, we were supposed to have a meeting, and he didn't show. You know where he is?" That was just like the Old Man, wasn't it?

"Last I heard, he went to sketch the London Eye for about the twentieth time. He left about an hour ago, so he's probably scrambling back by now already, remembering that he had something important to do."

"Thanks, guess I'll just go now." Kanda laid back against the bench, towel over his eyes and reached for the water bottle that he knew would be there. He was waiting for the sound of the door opening and closing before he would continue.

He heard the doorknob turn but nothing else. He lifted the towel from his eyes only to see the back of the rather large man still facing the door, god knows why. The man turned. There was a neat gash at the center of his forehead that was dripping too much blood for it to be safe. Kanda almost thought the gash was getting bigger by the second. The man gave him almost no time to grab the wooden training sword on the rack to Kanda's right, before he lunged.

Kanda blocked Skinn's hand with the makeshift sword. The man was much stronger than he looked and that was saying something. Kanda began striking to slow down, or hopefully knock out, but any hits to the stomach, shoulders, neck, back, everywhere really, did virtually nothing. It only managed to make the jackass fight back with more force. His moves were wild but his stance seemed unshakable, and the only thing trying to aim for the usual weaknesses in guys this big accomplished was a few too many close calls. It was trying to finally land a good strike on the man's head that really screwed him over.

Skinn, or whatever the hell he was now, grabbed the training sword and easily threw it to the side out of Kanda's grip. Next thing he knew he was flying into the wall. The impact hurt like a bitch. Those ribs were definitely broken. Did he have a concussion? He couldn't tell.

His vision was spinning. He couldn't get ahold of himself. The only thing that was clear was Mugen against the wall only a few feet away and Skinn who he's pretty sure wants to kill him right now. He didn't really care why, he just knew that he didn't feel like dying today. Kanda gripped the bench that he had knocked over as best as he could and pulled himself up. If he could just get his hands on it. The bench tipped over once more leaving him on the floor, reeling. He could barely touch it now. His hand closed around the bottom end of the sheath.

That alone gave him strength. He pulled himself up fully and faced his opponent. He threw Mugen's sheath to the side. The man it seemed was about to charge once more until he recognized the sword in the teen's hands.

"You know what this is, don't you Noah." The Noah didn't say anything. By now the lines on his forehead would probably be fully formed stigma, if there wasn't so much blood covering them. His skin even had a tinge of gray to it.

The man bent down and picked up the same wooden sword that he threw aside earlier in the fight. He made the first move, one blocked with ease. Mugen made a deep gash in the training sword. A few more and it would fall apart. Skinn kept on striking, each blow blocked, though Kanda knew he can't keep this up for very long. Mugen wasn't able to take away how his head wouldn't stop pounding and his chest wouldn't stop throbbing. The man's next strike landed too close for comfort and the wooden sword wasn't as damaged as he would like it to be at this point. Sword in hand, he ducked down and lunged. The Noah suddenly halted and slumped forward. Kanda was supporting a lot of his weight at this point.

Kanda let go of his sword's hilt entirely and Skinn collapsed. The end of Mugen is sticking out of his back. The young man's knees gave out and his hands slid along the ground. He looks down at them.

They're covered in blood, and suddenly he's not here, he's some ten year old at the Asia Branch that just killed his best friend, and he didn't know what to do. Did he really just do that. He looked back to the…man. He struggled to his footing and limped out to the hallway of his house. Maybe Noise was still home or maybe the Old Man came back already.

"Help! Somebody, help!"


End file.
